


Glasses, or alternatively The Aging Wife

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Screw it! [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sassy!Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s wearing a pair of reading glasses with thin black frames, the bar connecting them resting just under the scar on the bridge of his nose, and with a failed attempt to cover his mouth, Will lets out a giggle, one that grows louder and slightly breathless as brown eyes snap up to him and a brow raises curiously.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal wears glasses when he reads and Will can't help poking fun at him. Naughty shenanigans happen ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses, or alternatively The Aging Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Smut smut smut. Another idea that wouldn't go away after having a very pleasant dream. Last thing I'll be posting for a little while as life is about to pick up and become busy ♥
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Will pauses on his way out of the bathroom and regards Hannibal with a smile. The older man is laying in bed already, blankets and sheets turned down, and he’s leaning against the headboard and looking at a thick book spread across his lap, his legs stretched out before him comfortably. Shirtless, his thick thatch of curly chest hair glimmers a bit under the nearby lamp, the silver in them catching the light, and his hair, which he’s cut recently, stands on end just slightly, too short to slick back into the precise style he normally preferred. He’s wearing a pair of reading glasses with thin black frames, the bar connecting them resting just under the scar on the bridge of his nose, and with a failed attempt to cover his mouth, Will lets out a giggle, one that grows louder and slightly breathless as brown eyes snap up to him and a brow raises curiously.

“May I inquire as to why you’re so amused?” he asks, rich voice accented, tone bearing the echo of mild indignancy.

“It’s nothing,” Will manages to say eventually, eyes dancing with mirth as sets his hands on his hips and stands there regarding his boyfriend, and he lasts maybe half a second before he has to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle himself.

“Apparently it is not ‘nothing’,” Hannibal’s eyes narrow as he speaks now, but there’s crinkles at the corner and one side of his lips is twitching. “Come over here, Will.”

Will obeys but continues to shake with his laughter, sheds his shirt and pants and boxers and then climbs onto the edge of the big bed to kneel there, stretches languidly and narrows his own eyes. His face is reddened slightly, and he looks at Hannibal coyly as he crawls up to him much like a cat. It doesn’t take much coaxing for the older man to close his book after marking his page, to set the heavy thing on the nightstand nearby, and then Will settles himself in Hannibal’s lap contentedly, straddling him with his own legs bent on either side, pert backside coming to rest upon the other. 

“I just have trouble reconciling,” and here Will interrupts himself to laugh again. “-reconciling the image of you here, now. With the past. You look so… undone.”

“Is it because I’ve given into my aging body and wear glasses when I read?” Hannibal asks, and he’s smiling fully now, the hint of sharp teeth obvious.

“Probably. Hair going to grey and glasses on your nose. I suppose I was reminded of an aging wife,” Will mutters and snickers and knows he’s going to get it after admitting that one.

Hannibal’s smile twitches, but he doesn’t grow offended. Not seriously, anyway. Will wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and wiggles bodily against him, good humor taking over and giddiness filling his insides along with warm pleasure. He loves moments like this, the both of them relaxed entirely, and it’s been a long enough run full of pain and tears and blood that Will wants nothing more than an eternity of like ones.

“Perhaps I ought to show you exactly how spry this aging wife can be,” Hannibal murmurs into Will’s mouth, strong arms coming to wrap around the smaller man to encompass him in warmth and security.

“I don't know. I’d really hate for you to break a hip, dear.”

Will’s laughter fills the room again, but it’s cut off this time as Hannibal grabs a handful of his dark curls to palm the back of his head and push his face forward. Their lips meet in a chaste kiss that deepens when Will goes to giggle again, and it turns into a soft moan as Hannibal’s tongue dips into his mouth to explore. Their arms hold each other willingly hostage, and there’s no space between them that anything could pass through besides air. Hearts beating synchronously against each other, they pull back from the kiss and smile at each other.

“You’re incorrigible,” Hannibal whispers.

“You love it,” Will says with a smirk before he kisses Hannibal again, licks into the older man’s mouth gently and presses his tongue along sharp teeth.

Hannibal’s moan is deep and reverberates through Will. He pulls back and nuzzles the tip of his nose along his boyfriend’s with a soft sound of contentment.

“I do. As I love you and all that you are,” Hannibal’s smile is achingly sweet.

Will peers into eyes as familiar as his own, echoes his own smile to match his lover’s, the moment becoming tender, before he removes the glasses delicately from Hannibal’s nose, folds them, and leans over to set them atop the book. A large hand steadies him at his side, stroking along his ribs and tickling just slightly, and when Will is seated back in his lap, Hannibal purrs into his neck.

“I love you too, even if you are an aging wife,” a small giggle accompanies this.

Hannibal rubs their cheeks together before moving to mouth wetly against Will’s neck, growls at the new term of endearment and bestows a nip to the flesh beneath a slightly quivering adam’s apple. A drawn out moan is his answer to the onslaught, which then shifts back to Will’s face, and they kiss again more fervently. Tongues dance damply together and teeth clack just a bit as the angle shifts constantly, each fighting for dominance in a never ending game that never fails to excite them both. Will relents with a purr of his own and flattens his tongue to let Hannibal’s into his mouth to stroke along his palate. 

“Not exactly proving any spryness here,” the younger man says when they pull away again. “In fact-” and there’s a forced yawn here, “-I’m getting kind of tired. Maybe we should turn in now.”

Mock-yawning again, Will stretches his arms above his head and arches his back as his body presses into Hannibal’s below, rotates his neck and grins down into gleaming brown eyes. Hannibal has caught onto his game already, and he’s content to play along, letting out another growl as his hands scratch softly up Will’s back, tracing patterns with the curve of his fingernails between shoulder blades. Soft sighs and escalated breathing come from them as they press together, Will pulled close by muscular arms, moving to sit on his knees so that he’s at a higher vantage and to give his lover better access to his body. His sparsely haired chest is lipped and kissed and swiped with languid strokes of Hannibal’s tongue, nipples teased into hard peaks by warm fingers, and one hand comes to rest at the small of his back with a soft but secure weight.

“Lay back, my love,” Hannibal commands just then.

Will blinks his eyes open and arches a brow, but he listens. Shifts around so that he laying on his back now, between Hannibal’s legs, his own legs on either side of Hannibal's waist now, lower body still seated atop his lover. Hannibal looks down at him affectionately, hitches his hands under his lover’s knees, and makes a few adjustments. In the end, Will finds his legs resting over Hannibal’s shoulders, heels hooked over the back of the headboard, spread open much like the book had been in the other man’s lap, naked skin shimmering in the lamplight. The position puts a little strain on his shoulders, but Will is curious more than anything, and finds he can relieve some of it by tensing his feet and using the headboard as leverage.

“Since you’re apparently the spry one, hold yourself like this as much as you can, Will,” Hannibal instructs as he hitches Will up just a bit more so that his lover’s lower body is closer to his face.

Big hands stroke along Will’s hips, thumbs pressing into the indents there, before Will’s semi-hard cock is cupped and kneaded firmly. Despite his words, Hannibal uses one hand to support Will as he jerks his lover off with deft movements, squeezing the head of his cock into a hot fist, stroking over the slit teasingly. Will presses his head into the bed and clasps both of his hands onto Hannibal’s strong legs, biting his lip on a groan, and his own legs tense as he uses his heels to lift his body even closer, a meal splayed and ready to be devoured.

“Yes,” Will mutters as he’s squeezed and stroked and teased into dampness, precome glistening in a bead that is smeared over the tip seconds later.

“Yes,” Hannibal echoes, and he removes his hand from Will’s now very interested erection.

A small whine meets his action. Hannibal merely shushes the other man, digs the fingers of both of his hands into Will’s hips, and lifts him -pulls him even closer until Will is nearly bent in half between his legs, which come up now to bracket the smaller man’s body, more support for the strange position. Will’s legs shift uselessly in the air now, and he looks up his body to his lover with face reddened and mouth open to pant.

“Hannibal,” he moans and curls his toes and closes his eyes.

Hannibal doesn’t answer, instead buries his face between Will’s asscheeks, nose pressing into his perineum as his tongue darts out to lap at Will’s hole. He feels his smaller lover’s body tense and draw tight before quivering hard at the light strokes, and he pulls back to huff out a breath before burying his face into Will’s damp heat once more, sinking his tongue inside of the clenching furl of muscles. Deeper and deeper and still infuriatingly gentle, he can feel Will’s frustration as a tangible thing, come to life with sweating hands grasping in blankets, body unable to buck thanks to the position, dark curls mussed as Will tosses his head back and forth. Moans no longer restrained, the air is alive with the sound of breathlessness and a litany of curse words and Hannibal’s own name.

Pulling back with a flick of his tongue against the rim, Hannibal rumbles a growl at his lover’s vocal responses. Will is sublime in his pleasure, pale skin ablush all over as he squirms in Hannibal’s hands and into his ministrations. Spread and bare and helpless, his toes are no longer curled as his feet arch and his legs coil with blissful tension as Hannibal’s thick tongue dips back into him, tasting him and opening him inexorably. Spittle accrues along Hannibal’s lips and chin as he pulls his tongue back out and presses obscene kisses against the now soaked entrance of his lover.

“Fuck,” Will curses.

He keens loudly when Hannibal spits quite suddenly, the gob landing against his slightly gaping hole, and he struggles to find any sort of purchase, cursing loudly again as he’s denied it. He fists the blankets around him desperately as pressure builds in his stomach and his cock, the tip leaking profusely now and begging to be touched. Hannibal puffs out a breath against his lover’s wet hole before he pulls back and adjusts Will’s body again, much like a ragdoll, but he knows his lover adores it, likes nothing more than to be moved and controlled and shaped and domineered, especially here in the bedroom. Will ends up on his back again, leg’s still over Hannibal’s shoulders as the older man kneels over him.

“You’re the incorrigible one,” Will informs Hannibal when he opens his eyes and looks up at the other man panting down at him. “Eating me like I’m a midnight snack.”

“Oh but you are, Will. My very own snack. And not only for midnight,” Hannibal is grinning wickedly as he speaks.

Will moans again, and it’s snatched from him as Hannibal bends against him to kiss him soundly, and it’s far from chaste now. It’s passionate and messy and saliva leaks between their chins as Will tastes himself in Hannibal’s mouth. He hears more than feels his lover undoing his pajama pants, and then feels more than hears the hard and hot length of Hannibal’s cock coming to rest against his own. He looks up into adoring eyes and the sharp-toothed grin of a beast, hooks his legs more securely around Hannibal’s shoulders, and presses his body upwards.

“Please,” Will begs.

“Hmmmn. Again. You beg so prettily, Will.”

“Please!” Will’s voice breaks and he snarls as he reaches up to scrabble against Hannibal’s neck, pulling him roughly back into a demanding kiss.

Hannibal growls into it but he finally concedes, pulls back and shushes Will again at the plaintive whine that loudly bubbles out of his smaller lover. A fumble in the nightstand for lube, he squeezes a generous dollop onto his hand and smears it into the flesh of his throbbing cock, making sure to catch Will’s fevered gaze with his own unquestionable intent, before he grasps himself and nudges the engorged glans of his cockhead inside of Will’s twitching and tight asshole. The muscles spasm around him deliciously, some of it inadvertent, but mostly it’s intentional as Will shifts his lower body to hungrily devour Hannibal’s cock and to press back against him as his bigger lover finally feeds the rest of the length into him deep. They press close together to kiss, Hannibal’s hands balancing himself on either side of Will’s head as the younger man’s hands scratch along his scalp.

“Hard,” Will commands as they break away again.

“Shall I break a hip?” Hannibal inquires breathlessly.

“Might as well. Or break mine. R-really not picky right now.”

Will’s body is wrapped around him perfectly, they are meshed together seamlessly, and they move together effortlessly as Hannibal pulls out only to sink back inside with single thrust. With a grunt, he braces himself and then begins a brutal and punishing pace that hits unerringly against Will’s prostate. Hard as Will had commanded, and harder still, sweat-slick bodies slapping wetly together, undulating against each other in a dance that the both of them could do blindfolded and have done so. Each movement is a chapter and the whole thing is a story they both never tire of, reaping endless amounts of pleasure from each other’s bodies, here in this bed, on the rug earlier, on any surface in the house that could support their combined weight. A slow dance of fire that never snuffs itself out as they find themselves overcome by a primal need that takes over but never hides the love between them that weaves itself into every thrust, kiss, moan, growl, and every moment they both have their eyes open to look into each other’s souls. 

Will climaxes with a loud cry that is swallowed by Hannibal’s lips gnashing against his own to greedily gobble up his breath. He shoves into Will’s wetness on a jarring thrust that tips him over as well and orgasms as Will’s cock is just finishing twitching its spend onto his belly, having gone untouched other than by the friction caused by their joining. Hannibal buries his face into the crook of Will’s neck, sinks his sharp teeth into flesh, and the thick ropes of his come paint his lover’s insides and fill him up snugly. 

Afterwards, tenderly lowering his lover’s legs, he collapses onto Will, strength giving out. They share a moan as his over sensitized cock slips deeper still inside, only now just beginning to soften. For his part, Will grunts with the added weight and embraces his lover close with arms and legs and nuzzles against Hannibal’s neck.

“That was good,” Will intones happily.

“‘Good’, he says,” Hannibal mutters with a roll of tired brown eyes, and he pulls back to press his lips along Will’s in a series of tender and loving kisses. “Perhaps you ought to respect your elder.”

“Tch. Where’s the fun in that?” Will giggles gently.

He’s completely sated and happy to squirm tiredly beneath Hannibal, who he knows will pull out and go in search of a cloth to clean them, maybe just drag them both into the shower entirely. But for now they remain conjoined, catching their breath together and laughing softly.

“I like your glasses,” Will admits finally.

Hannibal looks down at him with both his eyebrows raised.

“I know you do.”

Fini


End file.
